nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Accessories/Eyewear
Sunglasses are pairs of sunglasses that can be found on walks. They each have their own description. They can be found in the Accessories section of Supplies. ''Nintendogs'' The eyewear listed below was introduced in Nintendogs. '3-D Glasses' 3-d_glasses.png 3-d_glasses2.png 3-D glasses are a type of eyewear. In Nintendogs it can be sold for $9. 'Business Glasses' Businessglasses.png Business_glasses.png Business glasses are a type of eyewear In Nintendogs it can be sold for $12. 'Huge Sunglasses' Hugesunglasses.png Huge_sunglasses.png Huge sunglasses (cop sunglasses in the 3DS version) are a type of eyewear In Nintendogs it can be sold for $15. 'Party Glasses' Party_glasses.png Party_glasses2.png Party glasses are a type of eyewear In Nintendogs it can be sold for $7 'Scholar Glasses' Scholar.png Scholar_glasses_cool.png Scholar glasses are a type of eyewear In Nintendogs it can be sold for $9. 'Sport Sunglasses' Sportsunglasses.png Sport_sunglasses.png Sport_sunglasses2.png Sporty sunglasses are a type of eyewear It can be sold for $19nin 'Star Sunglasses' Star_sunglasses.png Star_sunglasses2.png 019.JPG|A Sheltie wearing star shades (3DS). Star sunglasses are a type of eyewear In Nintendogs it can be sold for $9. The Pair of Star Sunglasses is an Accessory item only available in Nintendogs. Unlike other items in the game, it cannot be found on walks and was only obtainable at the Nintendogs Tricks and Treats event in North America. A few days before Halloween 2005, one could use Bark Mode, take their Nintendo DS into their local GameStop store and get themselves a Pair of Star Sunglasses from Hailey Duff's Cavalier King Charles Spaniel dog Bentley with a White Record message from her saying "Hi, I'm Hailey Duff. My Nintendog Bentley has a special gift for you. Have fun playing Nintendogs!". The event lasted until the middle of 2007. "Those ultracool sunglasses are all the rage with celebs and their pampered pups." *This is one of the few accessories not to be available in the Japanese version. *Because of how rare this item is, it ranks up as high as the Jack Russell Book even though the sunglasses aren't found on walks at all. ''Nintendogs + Cats'' The eyewear listed below was introduced in Nintendogs + Cats. 'Black Fashion Specs' Black fashion specs are a type of eyewear Black Film Star Shades DSCF2528.JPG|Black Movie-Star Shades HNI_0036BlackShades.JPG|A cat wearing Black Movie-Star Shades. Black film star shades are a type of eyewear Brown Film Star Shades Picture_050.jpg 008.JPG|A Sheltie wearing Brown Movie-Star Shades. Brown film star shades are a type of eyewear 'Heart Shades' Heart shades are a type of eyewear 'Masquerade Mask' Masquerade_mask.jpg| HNI 0067.JPG|Precious from Café Petrov wearing the mask The masquerade mask are a type of eyewear The Masquerade Mask is a mask accessory in Nintendogs + Cats that can be bought from the Downtown BARC for $300 once it has been unlocked with 10,600 Owner Points or by playing for 33 days. Pink Flim Star Shades/Pink Movie-Star Shades DSCF2535.JPG|Pink Movie-Star Shades HNI_0099PinkShades.JPG|A KC Spaniel wearing Pink Movie-Star Shades. Pink film star shades are a type of eyewear '﻿Red Fashion Specs' Red fashion specs are a type of eyewear Red Sunglasses Red sunglasses are a type of eyewear 'Victory Glasses' Victory glasses are a type of eyewear Yellow Sunglasses Yellow sunglasses are a type of eyewear White Sunglasses White sunglasses are a type of eyewear Category:Accessories Category:Supplies Category:Nintendogs Category:Nintendogs + Cats Category:Nintendogs Items Category:Nintendogs + Cats Items